


Девственница

by miorumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Relationship(s), Slut Park Jisung, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miorumi/pseuds/miorumi
Summary: Джисон, несмотря на свои шестнадцать, опустошает одну бутылку за другой, кидает в свой бокал красивые цветные таблеточки, томно закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, когда его, словно зверушку, чешет за ухом кто-то из друзей хозяина банкета. Параллельно оказывается облапанным всей шайкой Ли Тэёна и в итоге приземляется на его колени.Чэнлэ наблюдает за этим зрелищем с искренним отвращением.





	Девственница

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была вдохновлена вот этим постом: https://vk.com/wall-155363389_2412  
> Огромное спасибо автору за вдохновение и классные ау!

Чэнлэ появляется в школе впервые за неделю. Проскальзывает мимо дежурных учителей, просачивается через толпу детей в забитых коридорах, попадает, наконец, в кабинет и падает куда-то за заднюю парту. 

За соседним столом – Пак Джисон. 

У него рыжие волосы, узкие джинсы вместо форменных брюк, а галстук болтается на шее – даже не пытался завязать. Учитель долго отчитывает его за внешний вид и то, что он перекрасился, потом переключается на Чэнлэ и его охуенный пепельный блонд. Он только кивает головой – доброй трети сказанного вообще не понимает, – матерится себе под нос на китайском и возвращается на место. 

Джисон подмигивает ему (из солидарности, видимо), надувая огромный пузырь ярко-розовой жвачки. В ответ Чэнлэ только показывает средний палец и утыкается в телефон. 

Вечером он вновь видит Джисона – на вписке в квартире богатенького студента Чон Джэхёна. Шифоновая рубашка (полупрозрачная, видно партак на ключице), на шее болтается чокер и несколько дешманских цепочек под серебро. Джисон, несмотря на свои шестнадцать, опустошает одну бутылку за другой, кидает в свой бокал красивые цветные таблеточки, томно закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза, когда его, словно зверушку, чешет за ухом кто-то из друзей хозяина банкета. Параллельно оказывается облапанным всей шайкой Ли Тэёна и в итоге приземляется на его колени. 

За этим зрелищем Чэнлэ наблюдает с искренним отвращением. Пытаясь отвлечься, выдувает за пару глотков половину бутылки пива, параллельно изучая взглядом девчонок постарше (все уже заняты, но он и не ждет, что ему дадут – просто пялится), но все равно ловит себя на том, что смотрит на шлюху-Джисона, бесстыдно сосущегося с Тэёном.

– Почему его до сих пор никто не отпиздил? – не выдерживая, спрашивает Чэнлэ и сплевывает прямо на дорогущий паркет.  
– Потому что любого, кто его тронет, отпиздит Тэён, – отвечает ему Ренджун, не поднимая глаз от смартфона.

Чэнлэ задумывается на несколько долгих секунд. Следит за руками Тэёна, по-хозяйски заползающими Джисону под рубашку, за тем, как Джисон ерзает задницей в кожаных брючках на чужих бедрах. Он что-то томно блеет Тэёну в ухо. Чэнлэ не трудно прочитать по губам: раз за разом малолетняя шлюха тянет блевотное «хё-ё-ён».

Руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

– А я бы рискнул.

Он произносит это тихо – почти процеживает сквозь зубы. За выбивающей мозги музыкой слов, как ему кажется, и не слышно даже, но он ошибается – Ренджун медленно переводит на него взгляд. Его лицо превращается в гримасу: что-то среднее между «ты че, дебил?» и гомерическим хохотом.

– Как будто сам не хочешь, – раздраженно парирует Чэнлэ.

Ренджун приподнимает бровь и не глядя отправляет твит. На китайском – успевает заметить Чэнлэ. Несколько тысяч его подписчиков, наверное, головы ломают.

– Мне похуй, – наконец отвечает он и возвращается в социальные сети, – это тебе здесь он покоя не дает.

Его заявление почему-то выводит Чэнлэ из себя. Он вылетает из квартиры за минуту, ни с кем не прощаясь, и, обогнув здание, прислоняется к кирпичной стене в непонятной арке-подворотне. Смотрит на часы – двенадцать, домой лучше не идти. Закуривает.

– Эй, – доносится до него знакомый голос, – ты че такой нервный?

Чэнлэ впервые за свою недолгую жизнь давится сигаретным дымом. Джисон стоит в паре метров от него – толстовка Тэёна поверх легкой рубашки.

– Переживаю, что ты тут со мной стоишь, вместо того, чтобы хёнам своим отсасывать, – такой себе ответ, но лучшего придумать не удается.

Джисон подходит ближе. Выше на несколько сантиметров, яркий запах алкоголя, дешевого табака и женских сладких духов. Словно пытается еще какой-то запах перебить. На шее – пятно от засоса.

– А может, – хихикает глупо, явно обдолбан чем-то легеньким, – я тебя хочу.

И опирается ладонью о стену где-то рядом с его головой. Чэнлэ сглатывает свою ярость вместе с внезапно подступившим волнением, отталкивает его в сторону (грубее, чем следовало бы) и уходит.

Отправляет короткое «жди» на единственный номер в «избранном».

Пока он добирается до места, часовая стрелка добегает до единицы. Но Донён действительно его ждет. Сразу же открывает дверь и разочарованно выдыхает куда-то Чэнлэ в лоб:  
– Снова вписка?

Душ и чистая донёнова футболка почти приводят его в чувство, а стакан холодного молока и печенье – успокаивают окончательно. Донён не задает вопросов, он знает все и так. Чэнлэ ночует у него как минимум раз в неделю.

Донён – младший сын маминой подруги, и он действительно как из мема вылез. Талантливый студент консерватории с собственным заработком и подаренной старшим братом на совершеннолетие квартирой. Добрый и чуть мягкотелый. И души в Чэнлэ не чает, совсем не уставая от его похмельных визитов.

Мама давно записала Донёна Чэнлэ в лучшие друзья. Но на дружбу это мало похоже. Как минимум, какие у взрослого человека могут быть общие интересы со школьником-алкоголиком?

Чэнлэ тоже считает, что никаких.

Донён привычно стелит ему на узкий диван в гостиной. Сначала, как обычно, долго пытается предложить свою кровать. Чэнлэ, как обычно, стойко отказывается.

Это не мешает им сидеть на этом самом диване половину ночи и болтать обо всем и ни о чем. Донён то и дело радостно восклицает, что Чэнлэ улучшился в корейском, тот лишь отмахивается – «твиты Ренджуна почитай, и не такого нахватаешься», – и, смущенный, пинает его в плечо.

Чэнлэ даже не замечает, как проваливается в сон, положив голову Донёну на плечо.

Мама не права. Они ни разу не друзья. Донён для Чэнлэ – словно старший брат.

– Вставай, – легко треплет он Чэнлэ за плечо и отходит.

В следующую секунду в окно комнаты врывается яркий солнечный свет. Чэнлэ жмурится и утыкается лицом в подушку.

– Встава-ай же, – не унимается Донён.

Хватает его за руки, усаживает на диване. Чэнлэ перестает сопротивляться – поднимается и плетется следом за ним на тесную кухню, с которой уже заманчиво пахнет завтраком. Донён кормит его легким куриным супчиком собственного приготовления в попытках спасти от похмелья. Чэнлэ смешно, Чэнлэ успел выпить всего-то две бутылки пива, но он не противится. Уж что-что, а готовит его хён отменно.

Хён.

«Хё-ё-ён», – настойчиво лезет в голову жеманный голос бляди-Джисона.

Острые ключицы, ноги от ушей, пухлые губы, по-бабски подкрашенные розовым тинтом. Руки Тэёна на заднице, поцелуи Ёнхо в плечо; усмешка Донхёка из-за плеча Марка Ли.

Блядская голубятня, а не вписка.

– Так у кого ты вчера был? – очень вовремя интересуется Донён, откусывая приличный кусок от его бутерброда.

Чэнлэ замирает – даже на наглое поведение не реагирует. Мнется несколько секунд, но неохотно отвечает:  
– У Чон Джэхёна.

Донён давится колбасой.

– Лучше не связывайся с его шайкой, – наконец выговаривает он и делает несколько глотков чая, – туда легко попасть, но люди они… – недлинная пауза, – грязные.

– Я не знал, что вписка будет у него на квартире.

– На будущее, – коротко отрезает Донён.

Идиотская тема. «Надо было соврать», – запоздало думает Чэнлэ. В какой уже раз он забывает, как остро реагирует Донён на имя своего бывшего?

– В общем, я тебя предупредил, – он выдыхает, – ничего хорошего я о нем давно не слышал. И тем более – об этом их Тэёне.

Чэнлэ отворачивается и закатывает глаза.

«Этого Тэёна» он встречает уже на следующий день, за школой в негласной курилке. Картинка та еще: студент университета Ёнсэй стоит, прислонившись к грязной стене; в его пальцах тлеет сигарета. Деканату бы не понравилось.

Его вторая ладонь – в рыжих волосах Пак Джисона.

Они слишком увлечены действием, чтобы заметить Чэнлэ: Джисон технично елозит губами взад-вперед по члену Тэёна, помогая себе рукой; тот аж губу закусывает от удовольствия и изредка постанывает. Чэнлэ безразлично – внешне – наблюдает за тем, как тэёновы дорогущие джинсы по миллиметру ползут вниз; смотрит на то, как от губ Джисона остаются следы пошлого клубнично-розового тинта.

«Мерзкое зрелище», – уверяет себя Чэнлэ, когда в горле предательски пересыхает, а щеки начинают постыдно гореть; Чэнлэ проклинает себя за эту слабость. Он шумно сплевывает на асфальт, привлекая внимание Тэёна и его безотказной потаскухи и удаляется, бормоча себе под нос «ебучие пидорасы».

Где-то за очередным поворотом его толкают в спину; он ударяется ладонями о кирпичную кладку ближайшей стены и в последний момент разворачивается, чудом удерживаясь на ногах.

– Может отстанешь уже? – вопросительно склоняет голову Джисон, едва не сталкиваясь с ним лбами.

Он надувает пузырь мятной жвачки. Ядреной, чуть слезы не выступают. Чэнлэ не говорит ему, что от запаха он так, может, и избавится, а от капли подсохшей спермы в уголке губ – вряд ли.

– Может, перестанешь свою дырку всем подряд подставлять? Смотреть противно.

Он произносит это и понимает – допустил фатальную ошибку.

– А тебе так интересно, раз глаз оторвать не можешь?

Чэнлэ захлебывается собственным пульсом. В висках оглушительно стучит ярость. Он судорожно пытается придумать остроумный ответ, тратит на это несколько тягучих секунд («за тебя волнуюсь, спидозник будущий» – лучшее из худшего), но забивает на это и вскидывает кулак.

Джисон успевает ловким движением отшатнуться в сторону, и Чэнлэ лишь проскальзывает костяшками пальцев по его скуле. Больно. Сдержаться не получается – он шипит сквозь зубы. В ответ на это Джисон улыбается (скорее, скалится) словно хищник – ссадину свою, кажется, совсем не замечает – и хватает его пальцами за подбородок. Изучает взглядом настолько внимательно, что Чэнлэ невольно замирает, и, наконец, спрашивает почти жалобно:  
– Я настолько тебе противен?  
– В жизни не встречал никого омерзительнее.

Чэнлэ вырывается из его хватки и собирается уйти. Джисон действует ему на нервы. Своим поведением, своим внешним видом, своими действиями. Своим существованием.

Джисон бесит его настолько, что Чэнлэ не понимает – врезать он ему хочет или нагнуть. Или и то, и другое.

«Блядская голубятня», – вновь всплывает в мыслях.

Джисон толкает его в плечо. Чэнлэ врезается в стену и тут же оказывается прижатым его телом. Напористый поцелуй, в волосах – чужая рука. Он пытается вырваться, но рыжий ублюдок держит крепко; его язык нагло проникает в рот, и Чэнлэ передергивает от отвращения.

Джисон целуется умело – наверное, у Чэнлэ-то опыта никакого, – и совершенно никакого внимания не обращает на его протесты. На вкус он горький; его ладонь скользит вверх-вниз от скулы к шее. Он упирается коленом Чэнлэ в пах и тот, глубоко вдыхая, сдается с полувсхлипом, совсем прекращая сопротивляться.

Джисон легко прикусывает его губу и сразу же отстраняется.

– Омерзительный, говоришь? – смеется он, приподнимая бровь, – сам стонешь как девственница, – договаривает и уходит.

Чэнлэ забывает корейский и, поперхнувшись стыдом и возмущением, натягивает свободную толстовку пониже и убегает в школьный толчок.

Ему кажется, что он бы все отдал, лишь бы не видеть больше чертового Джисона. Чэнлэ забывает даже слово «вписка», не появляется ни на одной. Прогуливает школу недели две, отсиживаясь у Донёна. Скрепляет все это легендой – для классного он серьезно болеет, для матери – исправно учится. Зануда Ренджун даже заставляет его делать домашку («а то учителя спалят») и каждый день заходит, чтобы забрать тетради.

И всякий раз, открывая перед ним дверь, Чэнлэ закатывает глаза.

Общаться с Ренджуном удобно. Только «общаться» – потому что чего-то им не хватает для того, чтобы называться друзьями. Два китайца в одном классе одной школы в центре Сеула – не было другого выбора кроме как сплотиться. У них мало общих интересов: Ренджун ведет блоги в соцсетях, отлично учится и даже ходит на внеклассные занятия; Чэнлэ же каждые выходные бухает на новой незнакомой квартире и не помнит, какой сегодня день.

Но обсуждать раздражающих одноклассников и еще более раздражающих учителей на китайском прямо при них – слишком забавно, чтобы отказываться от такой возможности.

– Хватит ломать комедию, – с порога выдает Ренджун, держа в руках тетрадь по английскому.

Чэнлэ молча протягивает за ней руку, но остается ни с чем. Ренджуна приходится впустить внутрь – его терпеливое ожидание ответа затягивается настолько, что стоять в дверях становится неловко.

– Что у тебя случилось? – задает он закономерный вопрос. – Что-то с Джисоном?  
– Просто все заебало, – отвечает Чэнлэ.

И даже не врет.

– Ты вторую неделю этот спектакль разыгрываешь, самому не надоело? – вздыхает Ренджун в ответ, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу. – Лучше приходи завтра, пока не спалился. Как раз первый урок отменили.

Чэнлэ думает над его словами весь вечер. Домашку по английскому так и не делает.

Но зато все-таки приходит на занятия, чтобы получить кучу пропущенного материала и проблем со справками на свою обесцвеченную голову.

Зато Пак Джисона сегодня нет – отличный день. Паршивое серое настроение постепенно окрашивается зеленым, как текстовыделитель и следующий цвет его волос; Чэнлэ определяет это сам. День ощущается настолько удачным, что он решает: «самое то, чтобы хорошенько набухаться», – и, дождавшись указанного в твите Донхёка времени, отправляется по там же написанному адресу.

Квартира здоровая, целые апартаменты. И народа валом. Явно не дежурная еженедельная тусовка. Это подтверждается и на входе – человек за дверью, окинув его нетрезвым взглядом, чуть не разворачивает его обратно домой, скептично спрашивая «а лет тебе хоть сколько». Чэнлэ спорить лень, но ему нужно, чтобы музыка и алкоголь расслабили его скрутившиеся в клубок нервы, и он…

Не успевает ничего сделать. Знакомый дерзкий голос задорно кричит откуда-то со спины «он со мной!», парень в дверях двусмысленно приподнимает бровь, а следом на плечо Чэнлэ ложится рука его незримого помощника, и они все-таки проходят внутрь.

– Теперь ты мне должен, – подмигивает ему Джисон, убирая руку с плеча, и растворяется в толпе людей.

Клубок нервов Чэнлэ сплетается в узел. В голове – полный словарь нецензурных выражений китайского языка. И пара словечек на корейском (спасибо Ренджуну).

Он с поразительной скоростью заливает в себя пиво и какие-то сладкие коктейльчики, перетекает из одной комнаты в другую, пытаясь найти местечко посвободнее и отвязаться, наконец, от ебучего Джисона.

Тот отвязываться не хочет. Словно преследует Чэнлэ: в гостиной целуется с Ёнхо, на кухне трется жопой о бедра Тэёна, на просторной террасе вообще танцует пьяный стриптиз перед толпой гостей.

Невдалеке от него Чэнлэ замечает Джэхёна. Как всегда отвлеченный, с безразличной полуулыбкой на лице, он стоит рядом с двумя незнакомыми Лэлэ людьми и будто пропускает мимо ушей все, что они говорят. Алкоголь не мешает Чэнлэ заметить – с ним что-то не так.

Джисон медленно расстегивает ремень на своих джинсах, двигаясь в такт музыке.

«За твою скорую свадьбу!» – громко кричат люди рядом с Джэхёном. Он согласно кивает – улыбка шире, в глазах непонятное – и чокается бокалом о чью-то бутылку.

Чэнлэ дурак, но не глупый; от осознания Чэнлэ начинает мутить. Он переваливается через перила террасы и смотрит вниз, на аккуратный дворик и пустую лавочку под тускло горящим фонарем.

– Чего такой грустный, девственница? – закончив действо, подходит к нему Джисон.

Прижимается грудью к спине, кладет голову на плечо – так обычно парочки делают. Они молча стоят пару секунд, Джисон касается губами его шеи.

– Хочешь, найдем место? – вкрадчиво бормочет прямо ему в ухо.

В нос ударяет запах спирта. Оцепенение спадает.

– Хочешь, пойдешь на хуй? – нескладно отвечает ему Чэнлэ и, прихватив с подоконника початую бутылку соджу, валит с вечеринки.

Когда Донён открывает перед ним дверь, Чэнлэ не дает ему сказать ни слова. Падает ему на грудь, чуть не разбив пустую бутылку об дверной косяк, и, глупо хихикая, обнимает за талию.

– Вот это ты надрался, – вздыхает Донён и, после безуспешных попыток отлепить его от себя, одной рукой запирает дверь на защелку. 

Чэнлэ блуждающим взглядом изучает его усталое лицо. Почему-то дышит Донён тяжело, кадык медленно поднимается и так же медленно опускается вниз. Чэнлэ прижимается носом к его шее – резко пахнет цитрусовым гелем для душа, чуть влажная – и глубоко вдыхает аромат.

Кадык Донёна нервно дергается.

Чэнлэ громко смеется по-дельфиньи и тянется к его губам.

– Эй, – Донён пытается отшатнуться, но Лэлэ обнимает крепко, – ты чего?  
– Меня так все, – глубокий вдох, – заеба-а-ало, хён, – протягивает он в ответ.

На губах – широкая улыбка.

– Вокруг одни уебки, – продолжает Чэнлэ, скользя рукой по его спине, – я так устал, хён, я так устал.

И снова смеется.

Они добираются до гостиной. Донён оставляет сопротивление и обнимает в ответ. Целует. Совсем иначе. Осторожно, практически робко, испуганно. А вот Чэнлэ почему-то не страшно.

– Возьми меня, – пошло шепчет он Донёну на ухо, подражая девчонкам из порно, – хён.

Чэнлэ кладет руки на резинку его домашних брюк. Донён вздрагивает как от разряда тока и тащит его к двери в спальню, параллельно стягивая с него джинсовую куртку.

Прохладно.

Донён толкает его на кровать, а сам отстраняется. Пользуясь моментом, Чэнлэ избавляется от футболки и лениво наблюдает за тем, как хён копошится в тумбочке. Через пару мгновений на голый живот Чэнлэ прилетает презерватив в серебристой упаковке. Рядом падает тюбик смазки.

«Девственница», – голосом Джисона проносится в его голове.

Он усмехается.

Донён нависает над ним и наклоняется близко-близко – русые пряди челки почти касаются лица Чэнлэ. Он тянется за поцелуем, но не получает его.

Донён спускается ниже.

Покусывает ключицы, щекотно скользит языком от груди к животу. Чэнлэ почти хихикает, но у него не выходит – когда Донён целует его кожу где-то около пупка, дыхание резко перехватывает. 

Он, поколебавшись немного, кладет руку Чэнлэ на ширинку и тянет замок вниз. Тот не понимает, почему Донён медлит – движ в штанах у него такой, что невооруженным глазом заметно.

От мыслей об этом щеки начинают гореть.

Джинсы сползают вниз; Чэнлэ задыхается от волнения и – даже думать стыдно – предвкушения.

Мама не права. Никакие они не друзья.

Теперь – уж тем более.

Донён долго целует его шею и грудь, возвращается к губам, осторожно касаясь рукой паха.

– Ха, – выдыхает Чэнлэ, – так забавно.

Донён поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд. Из приоткрытого окна тянет ночной прохладой. По ребрам пробегают мурашки, и только его пальцы – контрастно горячие. Ему, наверное, невтерпеж; он, тяжело дыша, рвет зубами обертку презерватива, пока Чэнлэ медлит с продолжением своих слов.

– Могла ли мама подумать, что ты меня трахнешь? – легкий смешок.

С улицы слышится гудок автомобиля.

В комнате – липкая тишина.

Чэнлэ тихо смеется.

Донён замирает. В глазах – осознание. Чэнлэ, правда, не понимает, чего именно.

– Блять, – он впервые слышит от него ругательство, – блять, я…

Презерватив улетает куда-то в стену. Донён валится на подушку рядом с Чэнлэ, хватается за голову. От него, словно волнами, расходятся шок и не прошедшее возбуждение. Возбуждение и шок.

– Черт, Лэлэ, – бормочет он, пряча лицо в ладонях, – черт возьми, прости меня. Я не должен был… терять самообладание.  
– Эй, хён, – он кладет руку Донёну на щеку и медленно ее поглаживает, – все нормально. – перекатывается и укладывается ему на грудь. – Ты ведь хочешь меня, а я… – пауза, – заебался быть девственницей.

Донён вылезает из-под него и встает с кровати. Его все еще потряхивает («и чего распсиховался?..»).

– Сначала проспись, – холодно бросает он, на секунду задерживаясь в дверях, – потом поговорим.

И уходит в гостиную.

Приходится по-старинке спускать в салфетку.

Утром Донён снова просит прощения. Говорит, что им стоит забыть «ну… это» и оставить все как раньше.

Чэнлэ кивает.

– Я перебрал, – неловко отвечает он, мешая ложкой суп. – мозги заклинило. Извини, хён. Наверное, это было… мерзко.

Донён качает головой.

– Серьезно, забей и не вспоминай. Может, в бухло чего намешали. Ты бутылку ту где взял? – он ставит на стол стакан какого-то витаминного напитка и садится напротив. – Я же говорил, что они те еще сволочи. Детки богатых родителей. Им скучно, вот и нагоняют массовку.  
– Помолвку отмечали, – бормочет Чэнлэ себе под нос.

Остаток завтрака (по времени стремящегося к обеду) проходит молча.

Чэнлэ принимает прохладный душ, кое-как приводит себя в более-менее приличный вид, чтобы маму не смущать, и уходит домой.

Неудачный секс будто подводит черту под всем пиздецом, творящимся в его жизни. С Донёном все по-старому, Джисон не возникает – наоборот, притихает настолько, что почти становится подозрительным, и жирно мажет ссадину на скуле тоналкой. Даже Ренджун соглашается прийти и помочь с домашкой по корейскому. Мамин список друзей пополняется второй строчкой.

Жизнь возвращается в нормальное русло. На несколько приятных спокойных дней. Возвращаясь домой со школы, Чэнлэ размышляет о том, как много задал математик, и что быть нормальным школьником в какой-то мере даже забавно.

Пока за очередным поворотом его не встречает чей-то тяжелый кулак.

Били явно не целясь – удар приходится куда-то в плечо. Все равно больно. Тут же прилетает еще один, уже куда надо. По челюсти. Чэнлэ с трудом, но все-таки удерживается на ногах, отступая на несколько шагов назад, и вскидывает руку. Один замах пролетает мимо, второй перехватывают.

– Эй, – слышит он вскрик где-то позади противника, – может, не надо?

В образовавшейся паузе Чэнлэ находит время, чтобы, наконец, рассмотреть напавшего.

В глаза сразу бросается темно-красная шевелюра и серьга в ухе – под лучами солнца то и дело ярко отсвечивает и слепит. 

– Нет, детка, – отвечает он стоящему невдалеке Джисону, – правила есть правила.  
– Какие, нахуй, правила? – выпрямляется Чэнлэ и смачно плюет куда-то в цветочную клумбу.

Лепестки незнакомых цветов окрашиваются розоватым из-за кровоточащей щеки. Прикусил неудачно, когда от Тэёна огреб. Тупая слюна. Просто кровь смотрелась бы куда эффектнее.

Поразмышлять ему над этим не дают – приходится уворачиваться от очередного удара.

– Он, – машет Тэён головой назад, и хватает Чэнлэ за воротник толстовки, – моя шлюха. Доступ только для избранных.

Бьет куда-то под ребра, в живот. Резко становится нечем дышать.

– Блять, да даже если бы вы потрахались, – он выделяет эти слова так, будто говорит о невозможном, – я бы не был так оскорблен.

Чэнлэ не может сдержаться – хрипло смеется и пытается вырваться из его хватки. 

– Бля, да все, все! – плохо пытается скрыть панику за возмущением Джисон. – Хватит ему!

Получая еще один удар, уже коленом, Чэнлэ успевает задуматься: за кого он боится? Неужели за него? Или же за свою шкурку?

Скорее, второе. Ему от этого бешеного, наверное, и того больше достанется, если он узнает, как Джисон развлекался весь последний месяц. Повисает дилемма: отомстить или поиграть в благородство.

Чэнлэ переводит усталый взгляд на нервно дергающегося Джисона. Шаг вперед, шаг назад, что-то проверяет в телефоне. Вновь вскидывает голову и прикусывает губу. Чэнлэ, теряя последние остатки страха и инстинкта самосохранения, ему подмигивает.

– Да он у тебя и сам хорош. – Джисон впереди натягивается, словно гитарная струна, – смотришь и думаешь: въебать или выебать.

Джисон выдыхает.

Чэнлэ на пару секунд вылетает из реальности из-за тяжелой пощечины. Бабский какой-то приемчик. Озвучить это не удается – словно читая его мысли, Тэён отталкивает его от себя и вновь бьет в лицо. В этот раз ноги Чэнлэ подводят.

Мешком для мусора он валится на грязный асфальт. Ладони и колени – в кровь от неудачного приземления.

Тэён, видимо, заслуженно признает это своей победой. Лениво пинает его ногой пару раз (на общем фоне даже не больно) и молча удаляется. Только теперь Чэнлэ замечает припаркованную невдалеке дорогую тачку. Джисон послушно бежит следом, но машина трогается с места, как только он пытается открыть дверь.

Смешно.

– Ну пиздец, – Чэнлэ усаживается на земле и прислоняется спиной к низкому ограждению клумбы, – кто ж знал, что реально отпиздит.

Джисон приподнимает бровь. Чэнлэ оставляет его немой вопрос без ответа.

– Блин, ну, – его нервозность сменяется какой-то нелепой неловкостью, – ты это… прости меня, что ли.

И чешет рыжую макушку.

– Плевать, – обиды Чэнлэ действительно не держит, – лучше встать помоги.

Он с усилием поднимается, вцепившись в протянутую руку, и неуверенно встает посреди пустынной улицы. Голова резко тяжелеет, ноги почти подкашиваются. Джисон его тут же подхватывает (Лэлэ полумертвым грузом повисает на его плече) и, не давая толком отдышаться, куда-то ведет.

– Тут недалеко, – поясняет он сразу же.

На сопротивление у Чэнлэ сил нет.

Идут они действительно совсем недолго – уже через несколько минут заходят в какой-то скромный подъезд и добираются на лифте до седьмого этажа.

У Джисона дома ожидаемо пусто. Комната выглядит совсем по-детски – машинки да мишки на стенах. Чэнлэ тихо хихикает и бесцеремонно падает на его незаправленную кровать.

– Я сейчас, – не обращая на это внимания, произносит Джисон и, кинув рюкзак на пол, куда-то удаляется.

Чэнлэ внаглую рассматривает комнату. На столе стоит старый ноут, обклеенный разными милыми стикерами (вот уж от кого не ожидал), в шкафу – ворох шмоток, который чуть не вываливается, когда он открывает дверь. Чэнлэ резко захлопывает ее (огребать за раскиданные по полу вещи и, тем более, собирать их, ему не очень хочется) и переключается на стол. Учебники и тетрадки вперемешку навалены на полках, рядом с ноутом лежит небольшой блокнот. Чэнлэ заглядывает внутрь. Там старомодно записаны какие-то стихи (он в этом не уверен) с датами. Смешок. Кто ж знал, что местная малолетняя шалава Пак Джисон на самом деле такой романтик.

Затем Чэнлэ выдвигает ящик стола и сразу обнаруживает в нем пачку презервативов. Даже не удивляется – вполне предсказуемо.

– Как невежливо, – раздается со стороны входа.  
– Не удержался, – отвечает Чэнлэ, усмехаясь уголком губ.

В руках Джисона – большая пластиковая коробка. Он машет ему головой в сторону кровати, и Чэнлэ послушно садится. Сам Джисон устраивается рядом, помещая коробку между ними.

– Обычно я домой никого не вожу, – словно оправдываясь, отвечает он и снимает с нее крышку, – это так, про запас. Черт, – он смотрит на кучу лекарств и тихо смеется, – понятия не имею, что тебе нужно.

Чэнлэ опускает взгляд вслед за ним.

– Я тоже, – и улыбается.

Смотрит на Джисона, сидящего напротив. Рыжая челка падает на глаза, губу прикусил, сосредоточенно ковыряясь в коробке. Ничего общего с тем самодовольным пидором, что шляется по школе и провоцирует учителей на пару ласковых. На его скуле под слоем полустертой тоналки отчетливо видно ссадину, успевшую затянуться корочкой, но до конца все еще не зажившую. Не прекращая улыбаться, Чэнлэ кладет ладонь ему на щеку и касается корки большим пальцем, легко ощупывая.

– Э, – тот отвлекается и смотрит Чэнлэ прямо в глаза, – ты чего?  
– Смотри, – он показывает второй рукой на свой след от удара Тэёна, еще слегка сочащийся кровью, – симметрично получилось.

Джисон фыркает.

– Это все твоя карма.  
– Нет, это все твой ублюдок Тэён.

Оба взрываются смехом. Чэнлэ запоздало думает, что (не)шутка на самом деле какая-то убогая, но Джисон кажется таким искренним, что ему даже не стыдно.

– Я придумал, – внезапно слышит Лэлэ, когда они наконец успокаиваются, и молча наблюдает за тем, как Джисон хватает телефон и лезет в гугл, а затем – в лекарства.

Достает вату и какую-то бутылочку с прозрачной жидкостью. Открывает ее, нюхает с подозрением. Видимо, ничего смертельного не обнаруживает. Смачивает вату и осторожно касается ей ссадины Чэнлэ.

– Ай! – вскрикивает он и отшатывается назад. – Щиплет!

Джисон хватает его за затылок и притягивает поближе. Держит так неожиданно крепко, что Чэнлэ перестает вырываться и терпеливо переживает обработку «ранения» антисептиком. После скулы Джисон переходит к его разбитым ладоням и даже коленям («у тебя джинсы порвались»). Чэнлэ пытается отпираться, но он легко пинает его в плечо и серьезно заявляет:  
– Дай мне хоть за что-то взять ответственность. Все-таки, тебя избил мой, – он задумывается, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово, и продолжает заметно тише, – и кто же он мне?..  
– Ёбырь? – подсказывает Чэнлэ.

Джисон закатывает глаза, хватает его за ноги и опрокидывает на спину. В его руках тут же оказывается подушка; он залезает на Лэлэ сверху и несколько раз несильно бьет его ей, пока тот отмахивается от него руками и смеется. Подушка отлетает в сторону, Джисон тяжело усаживается прямо ему на живот.

Все внутри отзывается тягучей ноющей болью. Чэнлэ кривится и тихо стонет.

– Тебе и этого достаточно? – на лицо Джисона тут же возвращается знакомое выражение сучки, но доходит до него быстро. – Бля, извини, – он слезает с него и тянется руками к толстовке, – дай взгляну.

У Чэнлэ не получается протестовать – без толстовки он оказывается быстрее, чем успевает пройти боль. Он ежится и прячет глаза за обесцвеченной челкой, пока Джисон аккуратно трогает пальцами уже успевшие проявиться синяки на его животе. Почему-то становится неловко. Некомфортно.

И жарко.

– А это что? – поднимается Джисон к его плечам.

В его голосе смешливые нотки смешиваются с какими-то еще, Чэнлэ незнакомыми. Его пальцы оказываются на потускневших следах от донёновых засосов.

– Тебе какое дело?

Душно.

– Да говори уже, – усмехается он, – кто она? Как главный претендент на твою жопу, я имею право знать.  
– Никто, черт возьми! – смущенный, выпаливает ему в ответ Лэлэ, – не дошло.

Джисон многозначительно приподнимает бровь:  
– Сам передумал или?..  
– Не помню, – честно говорит Чэнлэ, – наверное, нет.

И пинает Джисона в плечо, когда тот громко фыркает, словно насмехаясь.

– Так ты еще и пить не умеешь?  
– Блять, – устало выдыхает Лэлэ и резко толкает его, повышая тон, – ты можешь не язвить хотя бы минуту?

Теперь снизу оказывается уже Джисон. Чэнлэ нависает над ним, упираясь руками в матрас по обе стороны от его головы. Его непонятный, почти расфокусированный взгляд блуждает по лицу Лэлэ. Они оба тяжело дышат (Чэнлэ, с его состоянием, неудобно в таком положении, но Джисон-то почему?..), и ситуация становится почти неловкой. Их взгляды сталкиваются; Чэнлэ собирается уже прекратить это (тем более, что мышцы живота начинают ощутимо болеть)...

Джисон хватает его за плечо и тянет на себя.

Джисон его целует.

Статус ситуации: пиздец.

Лэлэ даже не пытается сопротивляться. Джисон крепко цепляется руками за его спину – ногти впиваются – и напирает так, словно сожрать пытается. Дыхание почти заканчивается, в глазах – туман, голова кружится; а губы у Джисона мокрые и горячие, а ладонь Джисона перебирает волосы у Чэнлэ на затылке, и думать ни о чем совсем не хочется.

Так задыхаться – даже приятно.

Но сдохнуть от удушья и получить премию Дарвина ему не дают. Джисон отрывается от него (губы немного ноют, будто опухли) и, не давая передохнуть, разворачивает его на спину, вновь оказываясь сверху. Он аккуратно усаживается Чэнлэ на бедра, словно не целовал только что как бешеный, и тянет вниз ширинку на его джинсах.

В глазах Чэнлэ встает немой вопрос.

И – блять, как же тупо – не только он.

Джисон издевательски ерзает туда-сюда, снимая с себя майку, и отвечает, словно считывая его взгляд:  
– Не парься, – выражение лица и рыжие волосы делают его похожим на лису, – тебе понравится.

Подмигивает.

Когда он заканчивает раздеваться, Чэнлэ становится неловко. Тело у Джисона – пиздецки красивое, стройное и подтянутое, светлая кожа вся в бордовых отметинах (какие-то яркие совсем, какие-то – уже бледные), тату на ключице кривое и явно какое-то самопальное, но удивительно вписывается в его образ прожженой бляди. За собственный мягкий животик становится как-то стыдно. Джисон замечает его смущение и, будто назло, легко кусает его кожу где-то под ребрами. Чэнлэ дергается и тяжело ловит ртом воздух, пока Джисон быстро и как-то торопливо, словно боится, что он потеряет интерес, спускается легкими поцелуями ниже.

С его бедер Джисон сползает на колени, устраивается поудобнее и уверенным движением тянет его джинсы (а вместе с ними и трусы) вниз. Приподнимает бровь, улыбается – удивленно, но не разочарованно. Облизывается.

А затем его губы смыкаются прямо у Чэнлэ на члене.

Лэлэ вышибает из реальности на пару мгновений, и в его голове возникает картинка: летящий с сигареты Ли Тэёна пепел, его ладонь в волосах Джисона.

Чэнлэ повторяет за ним.

Волосы у Джисона чуть суховатые от регулярных окрашиваний, красивого светло-рыжего цвета. На них играют розовые блики от бьющего в окно закатного солнца, они переливаются у Чэнлэ в пальцах, пока голова Джисона размеренно поднимается и опускается, напоминая – это действительно происходит.

Каждое его движение – словно легкая потеря сознания. Лэлэ от этого чувства то плохо, то хорошо; он теряется в своих полярных ощущениях и, даже не пытаясь выбраться, отдается им с головой.

– Я же говорил, что понравится, – облизываясь, самодовольно произносит Джисон и вновь лезет выше.

Чэнлэ ждет поцелуя, но Джисон на него словно забивает и нелепо ползет на локтях дальше, куда-то к подушке. Его грудь оказывается прямо перед глазами Лэлэ, и тот, поколебавшись несколько секунд, кладет руки ему на бока, притягивая к себе, и неловко кусает за сосок.

Джисон выдает внезапное «м-м-х», растерянное какое-то, и начинает активно шариться под подушкой. Секунд десять непонятной возни (все это время Лэлэ дразнит его), и он снова оказывается на прежнем месте. Раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий.

В руках – смазка.

«У всех она под рукой что ли?» – проскальзывает мысль и тут же исчезает.

Джисон решает не вводить его в заблуждение и готовит себя сам. Чэнлэ страшно пошевелиться – ему кажется, что любое неверное движение собьет настрой. Джисон сам разбирается с черт знает откуда появившимся в его руках презервативом, пошло прикусывает губу и смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век, словно заправская порноактриса.

Чэнлэ думает, что уж он сняться в порнухе точно мог.

И больше ни о чем думать у него не получается.

Джисон садится сверху и медленно опускается вниз, давая себе привыкнуть. Лэлэ кажется, что он только тянет время; терпеть эту пытку становится почти невыносимо. Ему нужно больше, быстрее, он и не представлял, что секс – это вот так. Руки сами собой ложатся Джисону на бедра; Чэнлэ пытается помочь ему двигаться, но его подводит отсутствие опыта – что делать, не очень понятно, и Джисону самому некомфортно становится. Он скидывает руки Чэнлэ с себя, упирается ладонями ему в плечи и быстрыми движениями доводит его до конца.

– Доволен? – лыбится Джисон во весь рот, скользя пальцами по его животу.

Чэнлэ в ответ подрывается с места, забивая на тягучую противную боль в теле, и опрокидывает его на запачканное покрывало. Джисон обнимает его за шею и тянется за поцелуем, но в последний момент отрывается и, извиваясь, пытается выползти из-под Лэлэ.

– Блять, глухой, что ли? – бормочет он, отталкивая Лэлэ от себя. – Там мать пришла!

Чэнлэ ругается на китайском и судорожно начинает искать свою толстовку в ворохе из их шмоток.

– Все еще не жалею, что вмазал тебе тогда, – усмехаясь, говорит он натягивающему штаны Джисону.

Кладет ладонь на щеку, заставляя взглянуть на себя, легко касается губами ссадины на его щеке.

И уходит, сталкиваясь в дверях с тяжелым многозначительным взглядом джисоновой мамы.

– Пак Джисон! – слышится за спиной ее громкий голос. – Сколько раз я тебе говорила!..

На душе у Чэнлэ удивительно легко. Словно он мешок кирпичей, который приходилось тащить на своем хребте, наконец-то бросил у обочины.

После выходных он привычно добирается до школы только к третьему уроку и падает за последнюю парту.

Джисон подмигивает ему с соседнего места и перебирает пальцами свои волосы, окрашенные в охуенный пепельный блонд.

Статус ситуации: пиздец.


End file.
